My Moon Wolf
by random.skittles1204
Summary: I took things from Wolf Blood to create my story.(doesn't include any original characters). Eve Swallows moves to Colorado and after 6 months discovers that Zed Benit has a very dangerous secret. He is a Wolf Blood. Zed realises he must stay close to Eve to stop her from telling but he doesn't bargain on one thing. Falling In Love...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I've been in Colorado for about six months now and still can remember the first day I climbed out of my mum's car and into the large wood-side house. My name is Evangeline Swallows but ever since I was six I have never answered to anything but Eve. My mums house has always been a bit run down and since my parents split up it has slowly seemed to waste away. I chose to live with my dad in phoenix but since the car accident I've had nowhere else to go. All I can remember was the car spinning and whooshing out of control and waking up and the doctors telling me my dad was dead. Ill never forget what that felt like. I had a huge lump in my throat and it took me three days to shed a single tear. the doctors said it was shock. It was horror. Pure horror and pain that make me want to scream and now I had to come here. To a new house, A new school and a new life. It felt so much like I was being forced to forget everything, even myself.

I climbed out of the car and pulled my suitcase out onto the ground and it landed on the gravel with a thud. Mum hurried towards me and tried to take my case but I pushed her off. As I walked along the path and up to the house I remembered how when I was a child how I always thought that when you stood back the house almost seemed to have a face, the windows as eyes and the door as a mouth, the face always used to scare me. Somehow the face never smiled but always looked angry.

"Eve, sweetie, come on. Are you sure you don't want me to carry your bags?" mum called to me from the door as she unlocked it and stepped one foot outside.

"No mum, I've got it, is my room the same one?" I asked. Mum nodded and then went inside and left the door slightly open for me.

"Everything is going to change here, isn't it?" I whispered to myself. "Either that or I'll get snowed under."

I ambled along the path and up to the house and through the large door. My mouth dropped open, never had I seen the house in such disarray. The once beautiful grandfather clock was ugly and falling apart and it was no longer working, the time was still at 3am. The stairs were caped with mud and the carpet that covered it was no longer near the shade of sky blue it once had been but a murky grey. The cupboards and tables that stood by the lime green walls in the hall and had papers and folders spilling out of the draws and onto the floors.

I didn't stay too long in the hall. I instead hurried up the stairs and into my room, but it wasn't my room. The room that had belonged to me when I was four was now covered in cages. Big ones, small ones and a whole manner of what appeared to be animal traps.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and spun around to see my mum standing awkwardly in the door-frame. She suddenly grabbed my arm with force that I never knew she had, and shoved me right out of the room.

"Sorry" she muttered, turning and locking the door closed. "Your room is downstairs now, I forgot."

"MUM WHAT ARE THEY? WHAT ARE THEY FOR?" I yelled horrified.

"To stop..." mum caught herself just in time. "One day you will know. know what your father did." with that she turned and hurried towards the stairs and disappeared from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**School**

Mum never explained herself about the traps and I could only hope she didn't use them on animals that lived in the vast woods that surrounded most of where we lived. The trees were tall and I almost always wanted to drop everything and just run into them to see what there was in there. Around the woods there were all sorts of warnings, most of them said **'DO NOT ENTER WITH FOOD' **but apart from that the woods seemed open and just calling me to go and explore. I have always been this way. I love the woods and the idea of being able to run free in them because it would just make me feel alive.

But instead I was stuck in the smallest room in a run-down messy cramped STUPID HOUSE! I hated it. One night and I was already going to go insane. An owl flew into my window at one point during my first night and I swear I heard some laughing. Mum reckoned it was the 'lads' who run round the woods almost every night laughing and probably getting high. A sleepless night wasn't very good for the first day of school. Great! School! I knew I was going to be the new kid who sat by herself at lunch and didn't speak to anybody.

I don't remember much about the lessons or who whispered what about 'the new kid' but I _do _remember lunch.

Once I had my tray of food I had nowhere to sit so I stood for a few seconds scanning the whole cafeteria.

"HEY! New Kid? EVE SWALLOWS?"

I turned round, my heart in my throat, praying someone was going to offer me a seat. Well they sort of did.

A girl with long curly brown hair was sitting in the midst of what I could already tell was the 'popular girls' table. All her friends were giggling and stifling bursts of laughter.

"The table for the weirdoes is over there." And she pointed over to a small bench where an assortment of people were sitting, none of them next to each other. I hurried over to the place to put empty trays and dropped mine and then turned and forced myself to walk out the door and not to run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now**

Six months later brings us up to now. Things have changed since I first moved. For starters I have friends, well 2 but who's counting? And for about a month now I have had a boyfriend. Jack. Jack started off being a good friend but then it just became a little more I guess. I never really liked him in that way but somebody just told me that he felt stronger and soon after I knew that, he had asked me out, and I didn't mean to but I said yes.

Lorrie was my best friend who had made an effort to accept me even though I was very closed off during the first couple of months that I arrived. I also was close with Cleo. Cleo was the complete opposite from Lorrie. Lorrie was kind and a good laugh whereas Cleo was nice in her own way by very sarcastic. She was the one we always fell out with but we still always wanted her to stay our friend. She was the only one who would stand up for us and seemed to have no fears. Not long after I became friends with Lorrie and Cleo, I began to hear about the Benits.

The Benit family were probably the most known family in the school. In our year there was Zed and Alice Benit. Zed was tall, tanned and had just about our entire year's girls in love with him. He was sporty, quietly clever and from the people who had the so called 'honour' of knowing him, said he was kind. Alice however was completely different. She was the most popular girl in our year. Just about every boy fancied her and every girl wanted to be her. She was tanned like her brother but slightly paler. She had large brown eyes and dark blond hair that went past her shoulders. Alice, unlike her brother was a complete show off. Lorrie and I hated her and she hated us. She was spiteful and judgemental. However both Zed and Alice were the youngest in the Benit family. There were Mr and Mrs Benit and their eight children. EIGHT! Four had left school, one in his last year at Ellwood high school and the other in the year above us. That leaves Zed and Alice in our year. All of them went to our school, Ellwood and they all were the most popular in their year.

The first time I spoke to Alice was terrible. I was partnered with her in my worst class. Physical education.

"Are you any good at high jump?" Alice asked glaring at me.

"Well… I mean… err…" I spluttered.

"Are you?" she snapped.

"No," I blushed.

"Great. Just my luck to get partnered with an unfit idiot who can't even jump properly. I mean can you do anything? I've never seen you do anything right in sports. You completely wrecked our chances at winning the basketball championships, so listen here. You try your hardest at the long run cause if you make me look like a laughing stalk I will make you wish you were never born!" she hissed at me.

"Long run? I'm ok at that," I said. I turned away and grinned. In my old school I was always the person who represented the school during the championships on the long run and twice I won first place.

In our pairs we numbered ourselves one and two. I was number one, Alice was number two.

"If you give us a crap start then I can finish it off and get an alright place," Alice said and walked over to the other side of the track. I had to run round it towards her and then she would continue running to the finish. I took my place at the starting line and crouched down. Mr Coshe, our physical education teacher, blew the whistle and we were off.

All the number ones ran as fast as they could down the track towards the number two's. The whoosh of the wind on my face made me feel like I could fly an before I knew it I was pulling ahead I looked to my side and the only person who was near me was Zed Benit. He was racing down the track right next to me. He looked like it wasn't fazing him at all. All too soon we were at the switching point and me and zed came to a stop and Alice raced off toward the finish line and Zeds partner followed but not nearly as fast.

"Jeez," I gasped. "Your good the long run."

"You're not half bad yourself," Zed grinned. He didn't even look out of breath. "Where did you learn to run like that?"

I shrugged "I just can. I haven't trained or anything, I just run you know?" He nodded and walked over to the grass and sat down and stretched out. I then realised this would be the perfect time to go and try to talk to him but just as I stepped out the other runners came to a stop by us. Lorrie grabbed my shoulders panting.

"Where did you learn to run like that? You almost beat Zed!" She gasped and slid down into a heap at my feat. I glanced over at Zed and found he was looking right back at me. He looked like he had heard what Lorrie had said but he then looked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Yellow Eyes**

Today I met up with Lorrie at lunch and we headed over to our table with our food trays. As we sat down Cleo ran over to our table completely forgetting to get her lunch. She flew into the seat next to me and launched into speech.

"You will never guess what I just saw!" she gasped grinning. "Alice and James were completely breaking up! They were yelling at each other like crazy. I think she cheated on him."

"What?" Lorrie and I yelled. "Alice? Alice who's hand touched Lewis Davies hand and then burst our crying and ran to her boyfriend because she thought she was cheating on him? No way."

"To be fair she was like ten when that happened." Cleo said. "Poor James. I can't believe she would do that. He is so lovely to her."

"I know," I said staring down at my food feeling bad for James. "Aren't you eating Cleo?"

"Oh. Oops forgot to get a tray. Be right Back."

For the rest of the day Alice and James were very subdued. Alice sat at the back of the class and didn't show off for a whole hour. By the end of the day everyone knew that Alice and James had broken up and different versions of the story were flying around. Some people said Alice Cheated on James and others said it was vice-versa.

After school me, Cleo and Lorrie headed to the music block for our band lesson. As we walked through the door Mrs Coleman began to play the piano and as we took our seats she brought the piece to a loud stop.

"Why are you three late?" She sneered staring down her pointed nose at us.

"We aren't late are we?" Cleo said frowning at her watch.

"The bell for practise has gone and you were not here before it rang out. Therefor you are late and now you have a half-hour to stay behind and tidy up. You don't see the rest of the class bunking off do you?" she growled and we shook our heads.

Mrs Coleman was tall and thin and had a nose that looked far too big for her face. She always had her greasy black hair scraped up in a bun and her small glasses perched just above the tip of her nose. She was the strictest teacher in the entire school and we all hated her.

The lesson began with all of us going to our instruments and Mrs Coleman handed out the music. I picked up my sheet music and placed it on the keyboard and began a quiet practice like everyone else. After we practised for half an hour we began to put it together and then Alice and two of her friends, Melody and Kate, began to sing. Alice had large bags under her eyes and looked quite pale compared to her normal complexion. Half way through their song Alice checked her watch, for the hundredth time, and suddenly she ran out the class room, knocking chairs over as she went. The door slammed behind her causing the entire class to go silent.

After Melody and Kate came back from searching for Alice everyone began to pack up. I looked out the window and the sky was a black, cloudy darkness.

"Did you find Alice?" Mrs Coleman asked. She didn't sound like she cared.

"No. we saw her running out of school and towards the woods," Kate said.

"Oh well she can catch up next time. You three! Eve, Lorrie and Cleo stay behind to clear everything away" Mrs Coleman snapped at us just as we were trying to sneak out. We walked back and began to tidy everything up.

As I walked home by myself in the dark later that night I began to feel strange. The sort of feeling you get when you know something is about to happen. Just as I past a street lamp it flickered and went off. I stopped. Suddenly the entire street's lights went out so that the only source of light was the beautiful full moon above me.

Just as I was staring at it when somebody shoved straight past me knocking me to the ground. I gave a loud yelp and looked up at the figure who had shoved me. He was dressed in black jeans and wearing a dark blue hoodie with the hood pulled up over his face.

"HEY! Watch where you're going you jerk," I snapped gathering up my things. I just looked up to see him glance back and I dropped my bag His eyes were luminous yellow and they shone with the moon light. I couldn't make up his face as he turned back to quickly but I saw on one of his arms deep black veins that seemed to be trying to rip out through his skin. I didn't scream, I couldn't scream I was frozen in fear. The figure suddenly began to run away. Not only did he run but he almost flew down the street and round the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE BOY BEHINED THE EYES**

I turned over in my bed and checked my phone for the time. The clock read 2 o'clock in the morning. I swung my legs out of my bed and reached over to my bedside table and turned on the lamp. I couldn't sleep because every time I tried I saw those chilling yellow eyes. I waited for the light to fill the room and looked around. Everything looked somehow different. The large white wardrobe that sat in the corner of the room propped up against the turquoise wall looked somehow small now and made me feel like a giant. The white fluffy carpet that my bare feet rested on looked like a snowy forest and if I lent off my bed any further I would fall into a vast different world. I got up and walked over to my laptop that sat on my dresser and opened it. I then moved it down onto the floor and sat in front of it.

After about five minutes of searching 'Glowing Yellow Eyes' on the internet I came across a result entitled 'werewolves are real'. At first I dismissed it and began to scroll thought the page again until the last words in the description caught my eyes. I scrolled up and clicked on the link. Before my eyes a page written and designed by one person, Austin Pailo, unfolded and before I knew it, I was reading hunched up on the floor completely indulged in the website. A tab caught my eye entitled 'They Exist'. I clicked on it and the page appeared. There were loads of images that clearly had been drawn for this page. Some were yellow eyes and there was one with black veins. My heart missed a beat and I began reading.

"For a very long time the myth of werewolves has existed and been believed by many. I believe that all myths come from legends and legends come from stories that have been passed down for so long and been exaggerated so much that we get these completely unbelievable tales that in no way we would believe. I however believe that these stories have areas of truth in them and that is what led me to believe in werewolves. I first came across the fact that they exist when I witnessed a female at my school turning into one when she was in a supplies cupboard with only me. Her eyes went a lurid yellow and her body became riddled with black veins and then she became a wolf.

I was laughed at continuously. Nobody believed that Anna Lewis in our year turned into a wolf when she became too angry. However good things came from it. I now know many things about these wolves and I can pass this on to you readers so that one day, these monsters will be discovered and hunted down so that we can be free from this cruel reality.

Firstly these creatures are always very active. It is hard to imagine a wolf, a creature of speed and bravery, to be lazy and shy. Naturally there will be an air of mystery and in some aspects they will be protective of certain facts about their lives. They will live in a more remote place, like in the countryside so that they have a place to go when they take wolf form.

Wolves have an acute sense of smell and hearing and If somebody spoke in whispered tones about Anna in a bad way, even if she was the other side of the classroom, she heard and would get mad about it. When she did get mad she left the room and hid her face, or her eyes. Anna also could smell things a mile off, even in her human form, she always won in games of capture the flag and I have now gathered that she would have smelt it and gone after it.

If you come across these creatures in your home town then I hope this information will help you look out for them. There is more detail on each of these aspects on page 3."

I leant back and stared at the computer screen. Quickly and quietly I got to my feet and walked carefully over to my window and pulled back the curtains. I looked out into the dark garden that was surrounded by the thick trees of the woods. It was still and silent and the only light came from the moon. My eyes flashed up and fixed on the moon, it was a full moon. A shiver ran down my spine. It was hard to believe that a couple of short paragraphs had convinced me that werewolves existed.

Slowly I walked back towards my bed and sat down on it. I felt like I should be having a battle in my head, werewolves, really? I griped the edges of my bed and took a few deep breaths. I let go and swung my legs over onto the bed and turned the light out.

The morning light poured into my room lighting up the walls and chasing all the dark shadows of the night out of the corners. I decided to stay awake for a while before gathering myself up. I walked over to the mirror and picked up some of my makeup. I didn't feel like wearing much makeup to school today. My fingers were numb and shaking. Instead of using eyeliner and lippy I just use the mascara and concealer powder.

Once I was changed and had packed my bag I headed into the hall. I crept as quietly towards the door as I could.

"Where do you think you're going without breakfast?" I jumped as mums voice echoed from somewhere near the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," I called and a quickly as I could I unlocked the door and swung it open and dived out without another word.

As I walked down the narrow streets towards the place where I meet Lorrie and Jack in the mornings to walk to school, I couldn't help think about last night. I went over what I saw again in my mind. A tall dark figure shove past me. I yelled out and he turned and I saw those yellow eyes. A shiver passed through me as I thought about them.

"HEY!" I turned around abruptly realising I had walked straight past where I was meant to wait for Lorrie and Jack. "Slow down. Don't just walk off," it was Lorrie. She was running as fast as she could to get to me. As she collided with me I let out a loud squawk and began laughing.

"Sorry I was off in my own world." I frowned at my own stupidity.

"Oh ok. Come on we have to wait for Jack. So anything new with you?" she asked looking at me sideways. she knew something was up. I hesitated. Should I tell her about what I saw last night? I quickly decided against it after remembering what Austin said on his website, he was laughed at and nobody believed him.

"Nope. Well mum still tries to make me talk to her. She is even trying to take an interest in my life just so I will talk to her. It will not work."

"Go easy on her Eve. At lease she is making an effort." I went silent. Lorrie's mum is extremely posh and was born in England. she has no time for Lorrie and would rather count her money.

It took Jack five minuets to get to us and when he did Lorrie elbowed him for being late. recently me and Jack have been drifting and to be honest we were never close in that way. As Cleo said, 'He doesn't make my heart skip'

As we walked Jack and Lorrie chatted and laughed where as I was only half listening. slowly my mind travelled back to last night. Dark blue hoodie and black jeans, sleeves rolled up revealing black veins just waiting to burst out of the skin. As we walked into the school grounds I stopped dead. Lorrie banged into my back and gave a loud cry of shock.

"Eve what are you doing?" she caught site of my face and gave a choked out a laugh. "You look like you've seen a ghost! Eve?"

I didn't respond. My eyes hadn't left the person I had spotted. I only half heard her. I stared at the back of a tall boy who was standing surrounded by a group of chattering people. He wore the exact same dark blue hoodie I had seen the night before. there was no mistaking it. I felt sick and dizzy. The boy moved his head so I could se his face and confirmed my suspicions of who it was. I breathed the name as quietly as I could and he turned and his eyes met mine even though he was the other side of the school grounds.

"Zed"


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Secret…**

I sat staring at zed all the way through form class and only stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I spun around to just catch Cleo hide her pencil in her bag.

"Why on earth are you goggling at Zed with such a… strange expression?" Cleo asked. I quickly shook of the frown I had been wearing for the past 15 minutes.

"I have not," my voice sounded far too protective and I was sure Cleo would see straight thought it. "Why would I stare at him? I mean I hate him? I was just… staring into space and happened to be staring in his general direction. It was NOT on purpose ok?"

"Whatever you say Eve" she laughed. I frowned at her but couldn't look back at Zed. Cleo and Lorrie continued chatting for a minute before Cleo let out a high pitched squawk.

"Oh my god I completely forgot! Lorrie I found something for you." With that Cleo grabbed her bag and slammed it down on her desk with a loud thump. She began to dig through her bag and grabed a scrunched up piece of paper and chucked her bag violently to the side

"What is _that_?" Lorrie and I chorused.

"_This, _dear Lorrie, is a leaflet," realising that that description was doing nothing for us Cleo rolled her eyes and continued. "It's about a work experience thing, with a journalist. I saw it and just thought of Lorrie.

To my surprise Lorries eyes lit up as she snatched the crumpled piece of paper and began to read.

"OMG this is perfect! Thank you so much Cleo." Lorrie stuffed it into her pocket and when she looked up we could see the full extent of her grin and bright red, rosy cheeks.

"Ahaha you've gone red." Cleo burst out pointing happily at Lorrie's cheeks.

"Really? Is it bad?" Lorrie said clamping her small hands over her cheeks.

"I'll put it this way, you look like Eve when she is embarrassed."

"Hey, watch it," I said thwacking Cleo in the ribs. They both took one look at me and burst out laughing and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks but before Cleo could say anything the bell rang for first lesson.

Lorrie then followed me and we headed up to the 3rd floor for art once we had said good bye to Cleo who went to the 2nd floor for maths. As we filed into the classroom Lorrie lent over my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Why _were _you looking at Zed in form class?"

"I told you," I mumbled back. "I was off in my own little world and was staring by accident."

"_I'm not _that dumb. I don't believe you_."_

I sat down in my seat that was placed beside the desk of a girl called Lucy. Lucy was extremely tall but very quiet and everybody says she has no sense of humour and to be honest I don't think her sharp pointed face, long nose and small beady eyes would suit a smile. As I took out my books she nodded at me in a strange rather formal fashion and then began to arrange her books neatly, gently turning her three pens (one black, one red and one blue) into a straight line and opening her case of different pencils and turning them so that the brand, that was written on the sides of the pencils, were all facing the ceiling. It was in this class that my scruffy pencil case and messy sketch book made me feel like a peasant from the Middle Ages. Just as I looked up from watching Lucy organise her desk, Zed walked in. he didn't even see me but as he walked over to his chair, his friend, Callum Patson pulled the hood attached the dark blue hoodie up over Zed's head. What felt like ice dropped into my stomach and I felt like my heart had turned to stone and I saw the exact thing I had seen the previous night. Zed didn't just own the same hoodie, he was the same height, he had the same brown squashed hair that stuck out of the hood, he had the same slouched figure and with his sleeves rolled up I could see the arm that I had seen last night only now there were no black veins about to explode out of him.

"Eve? Eve? EVE? Are you ok?" it was Lucy. She shook my shoulder. "Eve you've gone really pale. Are you alright? _Eve?"_

Just as Lucy said this Zed turned around to look at me. I felt sick as he looked into my eyes and a sense of dizziness spread over me. Disorientated I stood up and immediately needed to sit down again but I stayed standing staring directly into Zed's eyes. They were brown at the moment but I wondered how long it would take before they were yellow again. I was now sure that Zed was who I saw last night and I was even surer that he was a werewolf.

As I stared into his eyes a sudden realisation spread over his face and all the colour drained from his face and slowly without breaking eye contact with me, he lowered his hood and I felt myself begin to shiver. Zed came towards me taking a few steps and all eyes were on us and I could see all their moths moving yet I couldn't hear anything apart from a humming silence that was causing my head to burn much worse that screaming noise could.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had broken the eye contact between me and Zed and had run as fast as I could out of the class room. I heard Zed yelling my name as he ran down the corridors after me. I turned one way and then dived another until I had come to where I wanted to be. I hadn't even realised that I was planning on doing what I was doing but I couldn't contain something explosive that was inside of me and was now erupting out. I slammed my shoulder hard into Zeds locker and then did it again. I could feel the cheap locker lock giving way and took a deep breath and kicked it with everything I had. I knew Zed would be here in any second so I had to hurry. I smacked my hand against the door and the lock broke. With my nails I pulled the locker open and all the contents spilled out onto the floor.

Suddenly I realised what I had done. I grabbed my head and tugged at my hair feeling like I was about to burst into tears when a piece of folded black paper caught my eye. I picked it up and began unfolding it. It was a moon chart with all the dates of the full moon for every month for the next year. As I looked up I saw Zed standing in front of me.

"I know," I said. My voice sounded stronger that I felt. Zed looked at me and his eyes linked with mine and in that second everything changed. How was Zed a monster? He hadn't asked to be born this way. He wouldn't hurt anyone and now his face was contorted with fear and slight anger. I was putting him and his kind in danger and I couldn't do that. It would be wrong.

"Zed Benit and Eve Swallows! My office now!" our year head was standing behind me and his face was purple with anger. Mr Sentar was an extremely posh tall man who had what looked like a caterpillar of a moustache on his upper lip. He was rather round and that maybe was why he was so purple in the face. Without another word me and Zed followed him down the corridor and into his office.

"Take a seat," he said his voice oddly calm. A lot calmer than me anyway, my heart was beating like a rocket. I had never been in trouble before. "What was that outrageous act of immaturity?"

Zed looked at me and one look at his face made me know that he thought I was about to tell Mr Sentar everything and if there is one thing I love, it's to prove people wrong.

"Zed accidently put one of my jotters in his locker and it had some things in that were personal and he wouldn't give it back because he didn't think he had it. I'm so sorry sir I just lost it. I've been having a really hard time recently because today six months ago my father died…" I trailed away. I had never meant to say that. I hadn't thought about Dad for a long time. I felt the tears in my eyes begin to swell and I immediately ushered him out of my mind. "I didn't mean to get so mad. It's nothing to do with Zed."

I looked at Zed and he looked completely stunned. He didn't stop staring at me all the way through Mr Sentar's lecture on damaging school property.

"Do you understand why I am going to have to charge you for the damage?" he asked me. He looked very apologetic and almost like he was about to take it back and not charge me. I nodded solemnly and accepted the slip of paper he handed me. I folded it up and put it in my jeans pockets. "You may leave." He said waving his hand at us as if we were a bad smell that he was trying to waft away.

As the door of his office closed behind us Zed turned to me.

"You didn't say anything? Why?"

"He wouldn't believe me anyway." I mumbled. Zed nodded then his face snapped back to the worried expression he had been wearing when he found the contents of his locker all over the floor.

"The moon chart. What if someone finds it?" He began to walk toward the corridor that would lead him round the corner to his locker but I grabbed his arm.

"Here," I pulled I out of my pocket and held it out to him. He stared at me. "I won't tell anyone. I promise just keep your distance from me ok?"

"That's not going to happen," he said but he smiled and took it. "Thanks, Eve. Our secret yeah?"

"Yeah," I croaked. _Our Secret_.


End file.
